Extremes
by hachoo
Summary: Series of drabbles about the extreme weather conditions Sam and Dean face while hunting. Mainly sibling fluff. Please review!
1. Cold

A/N- it's me again! You guys are all probably sick of me. Anyway, I had a new idea for drabbles and I wanted to try it out. This is the first one, and I've already got a few more planned out. Hope you guys enjoy! And for those of you who are reading 'Lost in an abyss of memories'- don't fret, I'm still working on it. The next chapter should be posted up tomorrow. So anyway, onwards with the story. _Please _review and tell me what you think!

Oops, sorry, I realised that I hadn't edited this and the heading and stuff went weird, so I'm reposting. Sorry if it confuses anyone.

**Extremes**

**Ice**

Sam once again tripped over his own feet, nearly falling to the ground. Cursing, he regained his balance and continued to follow Dean.

"It-it-it's so c-c-cold," he chattered, his fingers entwined around each other in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

Dean turned around to face him. In the moonlight, his lips looked blue. Then Sam realised his lips _were_ blue.

"S'alri-i-ght Sa-m-m-my… we're ne-nearly there…" Dean managed to give him a small smile and grabbed Sam's fingers, holding them between his own.

Somehow, Dean had managed to retain heat in his fingers, and Sam felt the numbness leave him.

The two trudged on, their breath rising above their heads in white clouds, floating off into the sky.


	2. Heat

A/N- Ok, so I'm thinking that this is going to be 10 drabbles altogether unless I can think of some more weather extremes. If you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me. Reviews are much appreciated!

**Extremes**

**Heat**

The sun bore down on Dean, the heat sinking to his very core.

His tongue flicked out to lick his chapped lips, but provided no moisture or relief.

Dean glanced down at the empty water bottle in his hand. Despite the lack of water, he still clung to it, desperate for the comfort and hope it provided. Speaking of comfort…

_Sammy_, Dean thought hazily as he spotted his precious baby driving towards him, her driver pushing her to the limits. _I made it_, Dean thought before his knees buckled and he fell onto the hot surface with the knowledge that his brother was here to save him.


	3. Mud

**Extremes**

**Mud**

Slosh.

Slosh.

Slosh.

Dean rubbed his hand across his face, feeling the mud smear. He was covered in mud, which was not only uncomfortable, but had also ruined his favourite shirt.

Hearing a particularly loud 'slosh' behind him, Dean turned around slowly to find himself staring at Sam, who was lying on the floor. His face was covered in mud, and his hair was caked in the messy substance.

Sam stared up at Dean imploringly, to which Dean responded by… laughing.

And laughing.

And laughing.

Sam got up and scowled at his brother before pushing in front, leaving Dean to trail behind, still giggling.

A/N- please review!


	4. Fire

**A/N**: Another update. So this one's based on fire, because fires seem to revolve a lot around the Winchesters. If you like this drabble, you might like my story 'Three Times'. Anyway, read on and enjoy! And if you can, please review; it really helps me write.

**Extremes**

**Fire**

Sam rolled to a side as a burning beam fell next to him. Coughing, he rose unsteadily, eyes streaming with tears from the smoke. The old house they were currently in had somehow caught alight, which was good, because the spirit would be gone, but bad because he and Dean were still inside.

Dean.

Oh God.

"Dean?!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, a figured lurched to his side. Their faces were blackened from the ash, and they were coughing, but it didn't matter, because it was Dean and he was alive.

"Sammy. Let's get out of here," Dean coughed out.

Sam followed his brother out, saved from another fire once again by his older brother.


	5. Tornado

A/N- Ok, another update. Just for the record, I've never been near a tornado, so sorry if the description is a bit dodgy. Hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to review!

**Extremes**

**Tornado**

Sam glanced behind into the impala's rear window at the tornado behind them.

Its pure force scared him- if they got any closer to it, they would be pulled in. Sam glanced at Dean, who was driving.

Sam thought he looked calm; then he noticed the death grip Dean had on the steering wheel. Somehow, the two had never managed to be caught near a tornado.

Sam knew there had to be a first time for everything, but he hadn't realised there had to be a first time for _this_.

He got even more scared when Dean opened his mouth and sang:

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz."


	6. Fog

**A/N**- Alright, this chapter is dedicated to PlatinumRoseLady, who gave me the term 'foggy'. Thank you! And also thanks to everyone who's been reading, and those who have been reviewing. You guys rock! By the way, is anyone else having some trouble with ffnet? Like, not being able to see reviews, etc? Or is it just me?

**Extremes**

**Fog**

It surrounded him; a blanket of white mist that filled the air, preventing him from seeing even one metre ahead.

"Goddammit!" Sam cursed as he wandered about, not sure where he was trying to go, or indeed where he had started. Sam swallowed, beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic. The unnatural silence that surrounded him was disrupted by a muffled cry for help coming from Sam's left.

"Dean?"

There it was again. Sam followed the voice as best he could. This must be what it's like to be blind, he thought distractedly. Finally, his eyes met something other than fog, a most welcome sight; his brother, injured, no doubt, but alive.

"Thank God," Sam muttered as he stumbled through the accursed fog towards his brother.


	7. Rain

**A/N**: Rain! Ok, so I hate rain unless I'm indoors and all nice and dry. And I figured: it can't be much fun to be outdoors, hunting for some supernatural beast, when it's raining. Thus this idea came along. Hope you guys enjoy, and if you can, please take the time to review!

**Extremes**

**Rain**

Sam resisted the urge to punch something as the rain fell continuously, drenching him from head to toe.

It had been falling in torrents for over five days, and he was fed up. Not only that, but they were in the middle of a hunt that required them to be outdoors. Without umbrella's.

"Dean."

No reply.

"Dean!"

Said brother turned around, a scowl on his own face.

"_What?_"

Sam missed a step and his foot fell into a deep puddle that drenched his shoe, sock and the bottom of his jeans. He sighed and looked up at Dean.

"I hate rain."


	8. Snow

**A/N:** Well, this drabble got away from me a bit. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, this one is set after a hunt rather than during. It's a bit different. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!

**Extremes**

**Snow**

Sam shivered as yet another flake of snow fell on his already freezing nose.

The two brothers were walking back to the impala after a long hunt, and Sam was freezing cold, soaked through from falling in a pile of snow, and very pissed. Next to him, Dean whistled cheerfully.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Dean gave him a hurt look.

"Lighten up, Sam. It's snowing!"

"What gave you that idea?" Sam said sarcastically.

Dean frowned before walking faster, away from Sam. Sam sighed heavily as he watched his brothers retreating back. Lately, the two had been quite snappy at each other. Sam felt guilty, knowing most of it was his fault, and wondered what he could do. A smile crept on his face as he realised the solution.

"Hey, Dean?"

"What?"

Dean turned to face Sam and was hit by a snowball straight to the face. Spluttering, he wiped the snow out of his eyes and glared at Sam.

"You didn't"

"I did."

A snowball hit Sam on the nose.


	9. Storm

**A/N:** Ok, so this is a bit over 100 words… but that just means there's more to love. I'd like to thank my beta, The Tribble Master, for beta-ing this.

**Extremes**

**Storm**

Lightning crackled, illumininating Dean's surroundings before darkness fell again.

_Stupid forest with stupid trees_, Dean grumbled as he huddled close to a tree trunk, trying to stay as dry as possible. Sam was with the car while he checked out the forest. They hadn't anticipated the rain.

Lightning struck and Dean had to stifle a scream… err, yell, because _obviously_ men don't scream… as a massive orange creature appeared in front of him. Dean shuffled sideways, reaching for his gun when-

"Dean?"

That didn't sound like a monster.

"Sammy? What the- what are you _wearing_?"

Sam emerged from the darkness, wearing a bright orange raincoat. He offered a similar one to Dean, abashed look on his face.

"Thought you might like some cover," he said. Dean just stared at him for a second before accepting the offending clothing. Shrugging it on, he followed Sam back to the impala.

"You really are a friggin' Sasquatch, you know that?"


	10. Wind

**A/N-** Well, this is it. The final weather condition, because I've run out of ideas. If anyone has anymore I'll be willing to try though. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this, and a very big thank you to my reviewers who have stuck with me through this. You guys are awesome. So, without any delay; here is chapter 10!

**Extremes**

**Wind**

"Sam!"

Dean's voice was lost in the wind.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around, almost certain that he had heard his name. But there was no one there.

"Sam!"

Dean kept yelling. Because the alternative was to lose his little brother, and that was not an alternative he was willing to face.

"Sam!"

There it was again. Sam was positive it was Dean. But with the ferocious wind around him, Dean's voice could be coming from anywhere.

"Dean?"

Dean's head shot up. It was Sam. He was positive.

"Sammy?"

"Dean!"

Finally, _finally_, they could get out of this wretched wind.


	11. Hurricane

**A/N:** Okay, so this is just an extra chapter dedicated to 'woodnotes', who gave me the idea of a hurricane. Sorry for the long wait; life's been very busy. Hope you guys enjoy this one! And hey, feel free to review! Oh, by the way; I've been lucky enough to have never been near a hurricane, so sorry if my description is a bit off.

Word count: 100 on the dot. *does a happy dance*

**Extremes**

**Hurricane**

Sam cursed.

_There just had to be a hurricane_, he thought to himself as he followed Dean through the pounding rain and powerful gale force.

"Sammy, hurry up!" Dean yelled over his shoulder. Sam tripped in response. The rain beat down heavily on him, and Sam was ready to give up and lie there when a hand gripped the back of his jacket and hauled him up.

"No sleeping on the job Sam!" Dean yelled as he dragged Sam to shelter.

Sam noticed that even after they made it, Dean's hand remained on his jacket.

He wasn't going to complain.


End file.
